


You're My Love

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin really, really likes it when Yixing speaks in Mandarin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of a prompt from justgetlayd, where everything is dedicated to Zhang Yixing. Their LJ is still up if you want to check them out! There are tons of more Yixing-centric fics for you Yixing stans!

Jongin loved it when his boyfriend spoke in Mandarin.

The only times Yixing spoke in Mandarin was when he spoke with his Chinese friends or sang along to the Chinese versions of his favorite songs by his favorite bands. Sometimes, Yixing just spoke in Mandarin. Jongin didn't understand much, but there were some familer phrases and words here and there that he would understand.

Stumbling out of bed, Jongin makes his way to the kitchen where he can hear the sweet sound of Yixing singing and smell food cooking. He gives Yixing a hug from behind. "Morning," Jongin mumbles as he buries his face in his boyfriend's neck, smelling the smell of shampoo and Yixing. His arms wrap from the Chinese man and pull him closer to his body.

"Zao an˟," Yixing says, those words rolling off his lips gracefully. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Great, I'm hungry." Jongin pulls Yixing into a quick kiss before separating himself from the man to get the table ready.

Though breakfast was simple (it was just eggs on toast), the two enjoyed it in each other's presence. When they were done, Jongin collected their plates and cups and went over to the sink to wash it. "Jongin-ah, you know how we wanted to go to the Exo concert next next Saturday?" Yixing asks.

"What do you mean 'we?' It's just you that wants to go see Exo," Jongin laughs as he puts the dishes away and dries his hands.

Choosing to ignore his boyfriend's comment, he continues, "Well, I got two tickets. I paid good money to get us front row spots."

"That's a shame. I was already planning something for next next Saturday that may or may not involve the bed." Jongin pretends to make a disappointed pout.

Yixing giggles. "Well, how about we do that something you were planning for the day of the concert today?"

Jongin grabs Yixing and pins him to the counter. He smirks. "That's a good idea, hyung. Maybe we can do it right now." A hand snakes up Yixing's shirt and flicks a nipple playfully as the other begins to palm Yixing through his pajama bottoms.

"Bedroom. Now," Yixing says as he grabs Jongin and drags his boyfriend into their bedroom.

*

Yixing worked at an animal hospital. They didn't have any animals themselves since Jongin was allergic to cats and dogs, but even so, he made it a point to visit Yixing at twelve o'clock sharp to deliver him lunch.

Jongin gives the receptionist at the desk a quick smile and opens a door. Jongin heads to Yixing's office that was located near some kennels. He opens the door and peeks in, smiling, and sneezes.

"I don't understand why you keep coming in when you know you're allergic to animals," Yixing says with a questioning arch of a brow as he takes the box in Jongin's hands and gives him a thank you kiss.

"You're always busy in the hospital and never get yourself food. I don't want to get a phone call from Chanyeol telling me that you dropped dead from starvation." Jongin makes himself comfortable in Yixing's plush office chair. With nowhere else to sit besides his messy desk, Yixing plops himself in Jongin's lap.

"I have my hands full, Jongin," Yixing says through a bite of rice and kimchi. "Actually, I have a client today that's bringing am entire litter of kittens for a check up. And I have kennel duty today, so I have to clean the kennels and feed the animals."

"Okay, I get it, you're busy," Jongin sighs. "But I think I would like a day for us to stay home together. I don't have work the next couple days since the studio is getting renovated. Maybe you can stay home, too?"

Yixing sets his lunchbox down and turns around to face Jongin, making the face that says that he was sincerely sorry. "Bao baoª, I know that I'm really busy and I should stay home with you, but the animal health inspectors are coming by tomorrow and the day after that. I need to stay and help the hospital."

Jongin knew he was being selfish when he pouted and did his best puppy dog eyes. "One day, then. Please?" He could see the fight going on in Yixing's mind.

"How about this," Yixing says, voice dropping to a seductive purr, "we can fuck in my office like you've always wanted, but I won't be able to stay home. Deal?"

Fuck in Yixing's office or have one day off with Yixing...

The older man yelps as Jongin sets him on the desk (pushing aside papers and carefully setting aside Yixing's unfinished lunch). Jongin pops the button of Yixing's jeans open and manages to slide the denim to Yixing's calves. Meanwhile, his boyfriend was working on getting Jongin's shirt off but struggling. Yixing finally gets the pesky shirt off and begins to work on getting into Jongin's pants.

They don't hear the door opening until it's too late. "Yixing, your client is—oh." Yixing and Jongin look up abruptly to see the receptionist, Chanyeol, turning three shades of red at the sight.

"Tell her to wait for me," Yixing says quickly. He shoos Chanyeol out of his office and pulls his jeans up. He fixes his hair, pulls on a white coat while buttoning his jeans, and gives Jongin an apologetic kiss before hurrying out.

 

Jongin sulks for the rest of the day. It's childish, really, but he was really hoping for them to fuck in Yixing's office. He doesn't give Yixing a kiss when he picks his boyfriend up from the hospital, making the Chinese become worried and thus speaking in Mandarin more frequently.

"Jongin-ah, was it something I did? Ni shi sheng wo de qi²?" Honestly, it was cute when Yixing was concerned. There were times at the hospital when Yixing would frown in concern as he listened to the heart beat of a particularly old dog or check up on a sick cat that was supposed to be better two days ago and mumble something in Mandarin.

The car is barely parked safely on the curb when Jongin pulls the keys out of the ignition and drags Yixing into their apartment. He slams the older man onto the nearest flat surface which happens to be a table and kisses him fiercely. "I'm not mad at you," Jongin grumbles against his boyfriend's lips. Yixing smiles and wraps his arms around Jongin's shoulders. "You owe me, though."

"Woˢ?"Jongin groans at how the word sounded silk-like when it rolled off Yixing's tongue. "It was Chanyeol who interrupted us. He should be owing us."

"You have a point there. But we're still going to continue what we didn't get to finish." Jongin hoists Yixing up and carries his boyfriend to their bedroom. It was dim and Jongin nearly bumped into the nightstand, but he got him and Yixing to the bed safely.

Yixing sheds his shirt and pants off in record time. He was eager with the way his hips rolled against Jongin's hips and pressed his erection into the younger man's thigh. "Gankuaiʰ," Yixing pants out. He leans up to press a hot kiss to the corner of his lover's lips.

Jongin had come to another conclusion about why he loved it when Yixing spoke in Mandarin. It was possibly the most sexist thing about Yixing. The way that Yixing danced to his favorite songs and how hot it was when he gave Jongin the best blowjobs of his life came second to Yixing speaking Mandarin in bed.

Jongin grinds their crotches together, groaning loudly at the sweet friction that was produced. Yixing bucks up for more friction. "Be patient," Jongin murmurs into Yixing's neck. He feels Yixing shiver at the feeling of Jongin's hot breath against his sensitive neck. The Korean man shucks off the clothes that was beginning to stick to his skin and slides Yixing's boxers off. He watches as his boyfriend strokes himself a few times before reaching up to lick the pre-cum from his fingers. Jongin leans down to lick the droplets that splattered themselves on Yixing's lips, hoping to taste Yixing for himself.

The lube is retrieved from under the pillow from the last time they went at it. Jongin slicks his fingers with enough of the slippery liquid and pushes a wet finger in. He crooks it, making Yixing gasp and arch slightly off the bed. He doesn't give his lover enough time to adjust when he adds a second finger in. This time the Korean man wiggles the fingers, loosing up Yixing even more. The older man curses under his breath when Jongin adds a third finger in and manages to find his sweet spot. Yixing's hips buck for more friction impatiently. Finally losing patience himself, Jongin removes his fingers and slicks himself before he positions himself so that the tip of his cock was barely pushing into Yixing.

"Fuck, I'm not glass, Jongin. A little bit of pain isn't going to hurt me," Yixing growls. He pushes himself down, getting more of Jongin's cock inside of him to make a point.

Jongin pushes himself in fully, earning a moan from Yixing. He pushes the older man's legs up to his chest and gives a shallow thrust, still careful not to hurt Yixing even though he had said that he could take the pain.

Yixing threads his fingers through Jongin's messy hair, making it even more disheveled. He tugs him down to kiss him. It was sloppy and made their teeth clack together like when they were sharing their first kiss and didn't know whether they should turn their heads to the side, but neither man minded at the moment. Both men just moaned into each other's mouth as Jongin increased in pace.

"Geng nanᵠ," Yixing pants, hot breath ghosting over Jongin's neck. The younger man groans, hips snapping harder, faster, but still in rhythm. Yixing's nails dig into Jongin's shoulders. There were bound to be red marks the day after, but Jongin didn't care. He just pounds into Yixing, lost in pleasure and the way his boyfriend cries out in Mandarin. "I'm so close," Yixing pants out. Jongin takes the other man's hard member and pumps in time to his thrusts, being close to climax himself.

Yixing cums with a short cry as he arches off the bed. Sticky white coats Yixing's belly as he pants, trying to get some air into his lungs to calm his racing heart. He leans up to catch Jongin's lips, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. The Korean man climaxes soon after inside of Yixing. He pulls out and collapses next to his lover. Yixing pulls the cover over them and snuggles into Jongin's side. "That was nice," Jongin mumbles, making himself comfortable.

"Yes." Yixing kisses Jongin's neck lovingly. "I love you."

Jongin manages to get a bright smile that shows Yixing's dimples when he replies, "Wo ai ni, tai‽."

*

The blaring of their alarm clock wakes Jongin up first. He peers over Yixing to check the time and panics when the times reads 11:55. "Yixing, wake up! You're super late for work." Yixing cracks a bleary eye open and checks the time. He goes humph before covering his face with Jongin's pillow.

"I don't have to go to work today," Yixing mumbles from behind the pillow. He removes it so he can look sleepily at Jongin. "I forgot to tell you yesterday, but turns out the inspectors aren't coming to visit until two weeks. My boss let me stay home for a couple days. She said I looked tired and should be home with you." The alarm clock still hasn't shut up, so Yixing reaches over to slap it quiet. "Now, since both of us are both awake, we should go have breakfast—or lunch."

"Great. I'm hungry." Yixing laughs at the phrase that Jongin said nearly everyday. He pulls the younger man into an afternoon kiss and gets out of bed, wincing a bit at his sore ass.

Jongin helps his boyfriend into the kitchen by carrying him bridal style into the kitchen. Yixing laughs, dimples reappearing as he has to wrap his arms around Jongin to keep himself from falling out of his lover's arms. "Thank you, wo de wangzi⁹. Shall I prepare us lunch?"

Setting Yixing down, the younger man grins. "Yes. If you want, I can help you, Your Highness."

"You can wash the dishes after we're done eating," Yixing says. He laughs when Jongin pouts. He wipes the pout off Jongin's lips when he kisses him.

"Fine, fine. Anything for you," Jongin says. He places a quick butterfly kiss to Yixing's neck and smirks when the older man squeals and covers his sensitive neck with a hand.

Jongin clings to Yixing the entire time he cooks. Yixing doesn't seem to mind as he moves from the fridge to the counter with Jongin wrapped around him.

Yixing begins to sing. At first, it's soft, as if he's shy and doesn't want Jongin to know that he was singing. Jongin hums along, encouraging his boyfriend to sing louder. Though Yixing was singing in Mandarin, the tune was familiar to Jongin.

"I really like it when you talk or sing in Mandarin," the younger man admits in a mumble. He could imagine Yixing smiling.

"Tell me," the Chinese man says. "Why do you like it when I speak in Mandarin?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say it sounds nice. Especially in bed."

"Especially in bed?" Yixing repeats.

"Yeah, but I just like how you speak in Mandarin in general," Jongin says. Yixing chuckles. He attends to the omelette he's making before they burn. "You should teach me how to speak in Mandarin," the younger man says.

"Is that just an excuse to just listen to me speak it?" Yixing asks. Jongin scoffs and buries his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"Maybe," he mumbles.

Yixing laughs again. "I don't mind speaking in my first language, you know. And I don't mind teaching you some Mandarin." Yixing turns off the stove and turns around again to hug Jongin.

The Korean man wraps his arms around Yixing. "Zitao taught me a phrase," he says.

Yixing hums. "What is it?"

"Ni shi wo de aiⁿ." Though Jongin couldn't pronounce the syllables exactly like Zitao, Yixing understood and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> ˟: Good morning  
> ˡ: I am very sorry  
> ª: Darling / baby  
> ²: Are you mad at me?  
> ˢ: Me  
> ʰ: Hurry up  
> ᵠ: Harder (I've been made aware that the word I used is incorrect, but I'm not sure what the actual word to use is. Apologies! ^^')  
> ‽: I love you, too  
> ⁹: My prince  
> ⁿ: You're my love


End file.
